


Keep Quiet, Please

by redkislington



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Librarian Derek, M/M, Marking, Pain Kink, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexy Times at Work, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's first day at work, Stiles comes up with a way to tease him all through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, titles. Why are you so hard to think of?  
> This may or may not be a two-parter. And also may or may not be bottom!Derek driven. And derek may or may not be wearing glasses. Find out next time on I write porn because I can, but I really can't.

Derek shifted, trying to ignore the heat going all over his body, and to keep his breaths as even as possible, despite how he wanted to pant and gasp and moan. He kept his hips still and glared as much as he could at anyone who gave him an odd look and drummed his fingers on top of his counter to distract himself.

 

The vibrator inside of him kept buzzing on. It would've been better if it wasn't irregular vibrations, too. No, this stopped and started up again, and sometimes it'd go faster, make him want to grind his hips into the marble of the counter, and others it'd go slow, making him want to whine, beg for more.

 

The vibrations suddenly snapped up, sudden like a whip crack – and he really shouldn't think about that, it made the welts that he forced to heal slow throb delightfully, making his dick fatten up even more in his already tight slacks. He bit his lip and dropped his head, squeezing his eyes shut against the powerful tremors of pleasure spiking through his entire body. He clutched the counter so tight he lost feeling in his fingertips, and he could've sworn he tasted blood on his tongue the way he was biting down on his mouth.

 

He heard a throat clear, and suddenly the vibrations stopped, making his body relax, but tense up at the same time for the next bout. He opened his eyes and couldn't help blushing when he saw a teen at his counter, half-glaring and half-aroused as they handed their books to him to check off for late returns. He glared right back, and picked up the first off the pile, almost yelping when the vibrations picked up again, this time starting strong enough to have his fingers failing him, making him drop the book at his feet.

 

He cursed, then felt a different kind of buzzing, from his pocket. He huffed and glanced up to the impatient looking student, and picked up the next book. He worked through the increasing buzzing, ignoring how the vibrations of the toy inside him got more powerful each time he moved onto a new book, and the way his phone kept buzzing away, and especially ignored the book at his feet, until it was the last one for him to scan into the system and check.

 

The toy was at it's top speed, and Derek's hands were shaking. He was trembling, trying to keep it from showing, as he pulled out his phone, at the same time he gingerly bent over to pick up the last book. His legs shook as the toy shifted inside of him, and he had to clutch at one of the counters in front of him to stop from tumbling down to the floor. Blindly, he grabbed the book and scanned it into the computer and watched as the teen left. He dropped his phone onto the counter and went into his messages, finding all of them were from Stiles.

 

He read through what seemed like thousands of messages, not quite understanding any of them, the vibrations making his vision blur, until he came across the most recent one.

 

Look up.

 

Derek gasped softly, and looked up.

 

There Stiles was, leaning back in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs at the table directly across from him, smirking, one hand holding his phone against his chest and the other stuffed into the pocket of his hoodie, undoubtedly holding the remote to the vibrator inside of him.

 

Stiles' smirk grew when Derek met his eyes, and Stiles winked at him, mouthing the words, “Good boy.” To him, just before he kicked the vibrators speed up one last step.

 

Derek's legs went out from under him, and he had to clutch onto the counter top to stop from falling. He bit hard into his lip to stop from crying out as he pumped out come into his slacks. He panted, trying to catch his breath and regain control of his limbs, shaking his head violently until the vibrations tapered off.

 

He sagged, nearly falling to the floor again in relief, and when he finally managed to look up again, Stiles was right there, grinning at him, looking so proud and happy and mischievous. A quick glance around told him that they were the only two in the library, and he let out a relieved breath; he didn't need to be fired for being a giant pervert on his first day.

 

“I hate you.” Derek muttered, pointedly ignoring how his voice shook as Stiles tapped his fingers across the counter.

 

“Sure you do, sourwolf.” He leaned across the counter, pressing their mouths together in a sweet, slow kiss, completely the opposite of how Stiles just took him apart. The contrast of it had him shuddering. When Stiles pulled back, he had the remote on the counter, still in his hand, but the battery giving it the power to destroy Derek all over again was in his other hand. Derek let out a breath and looked up, meeting Stiles warm hazelnut eyes. “You get off in about another hour, yeah?” When Derek nodded Stiles soft smile turned into a wicked grin. “Good, cause when you get home I have another special surprise for you.”

 

Derek couldn't help it this time, he moaned, feeling his exhausted cock twitching. He couldn't get hard again, there was no way. But, no, there he was, his dick thickening and hardening in his cum-sticky boxers. Fuck, Stiles was going to kill him with sex. “O-okay.” He stuttered out, and Stiles giggled, the little sex-kitten persona he had going dropping in a second as he did.

 

“Mmm, you'll be more than okay with it when you get back, I promise.” He patted Derek's cheek, gently scratching through the stubble on his jaw, and stepped back, leaving the remote and battery on the counter. Stiles winked and nodded at him. “About fifteen minutes til you have to leave, if there's no one else to see you, feel free to get yourself all warmed up for me.” He licked his lips, grinning, then backed out the door. “I'll see you at home, Der.”

 

Derek nodded dumbly, taking the remote into his shaking hands and replacing the battery before he stuffed it into his pocket. He couldn't really help smiling, as he went around replacing books from the tables to the shelves, nearly shuddering with every step as the toy shifted inside of him. He still had roughly an hour left, but he couldn't wait to get home and see what his boyfriend had planned for him this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets his promised surprise from Stiles.

Derek watched the clock on his computer, feeling his nerves buzzing with excitement. There was no one else left in the library, just Derek and several books left on tables and desks for him to replace, and he had just a few minutes left til he could leave. He shuddered, feeling the vibe pleasantly buzzing away inside of him as he walked down aisles, gathering up armfuls of literature and replacing them on their rightful shelves.

 

Four minutes left, and he was done, everything tidied up off of surfaces, and time for him to turn the chairs up onto tables for the janitor to clean.

 

Two minutes and he was back at the counter, shutting down the ancient computer that clicked it's way through the shut down processes.

 

One minute and Derek was pulling on his cardigan and the beanie Ms. McCall knitted for him, slinging his bag over his shoulder and clocking out when the time on the clock above the door finally reached six-thirty. With that, he was off, already pulling his phone out of his pocket halfway through the parking lot.

 

He lowered himself into his Camaro, shuddering as it shifted the toy inside of him, pressing the vibrations into his prostate. When the phone stopped ringing and Stiles' voice came through the phone Derek whined. “Stiles...”

 

Stiles chuckled, his voice shifting from the questioning tone he answered with to that same sultry, silky voice he spoke to Derek with just a few hours before. “Hi, baby.” Stiles purred, and Derek shuddered, gasping when it shifted the vibe inside of him. “Mmm, sounds like you're already a good way there, huh?” When Derek whimpered in response Stiles hummed. “I want you to come up to the bedroom, and I want you naked by the time you get there. Then I want you to kneel by the bed, and lay the remote on top of it. Keep the toy inside, and don't look up until I tell you to. Understand?”

 

Derek groaned, but nodded. “Yes sir.”

 

“Good.” Stiles answered, tone soft but authoritive. It was still a little amazing how Stiles had taken so easily to being the dominitive one in their relationship. He could switch so easily from the goofy, sarcastic boy Derek had known when they first met, to... this. To making Derek melt with just his voice, to reducing Derek to a babbling mess in bed. Just that amazement Derek felt at this had Derek feeling even more turned on than before. “I'll see you soon, Derek.”

 

Derek may or may not have sped a little on the way home.

 

He had a very slim hold on his control by the time he'd pulled up into the driveway at home. He sucked in a deep breath and pulled himself up, shuddering with every step as he walked in, waiting in the elevator, glad there was no one else there. He walked into the loft, and then up the stairs, stripping off his clothes and tossing them into the hamper on the way to the bedroom, then walked inside. He didn't look up, kept his eyes to the floor, and knelt in front of the bed, placing the remote on top of it, and let out a shuddering breath when he heard footsteps behind him.

 

Stiles' fingers traced over his jaw, making him shiver and pant. “Good boy...” He muttered, then Derek heard the rustling of fabric. “Now close your eyes, and tilt your head up.” Derek followed Stiles orders, and let out a gasp when he felt soft cotton falling over his eyes, cinching tight at the back of his skull. “Now open them.” Just as Derek expected, his vision was blocked by darkness, his eyelashes catching on the fabric. He groaned softly, feeling himself harden even more.

 

Stiles hummed approvingly, scratching his nails down Derek's chest, catching on his nipples, making Derek arch forward and moan, and then his hand gripped around Derek's cock. A high pitched keen burst from his lungs as he arched forward into Stiles' hand, whimpering when Stiles let go of him.

 

“Don't move.” Stiles admonished, then moved away from Derek. There were a few beats of silence, then the sound of... maybe leather... something running against skin, then falling to swing through the air. Derek held his breath in anticipation, then let it out when Stiles chuckled at him. “Breathe, Derek.” He muttered, waiting until Derek's breaths were fairly even, then something was slicing through the air, and Derek felt a sharp snap across his ass, jolting his body forward and shifting the toy all around inside of him. He cried out, his cock twitching nearly nonstop as the sting radiated through him.

 

Stiles hummed. “God, I love it when I get to lay you out like this.” Derek whimpered when Stiles dragged the straps of leather across the welts forming on his ass. “Get to watch the marks rise up all nice and pretty and red. You look so beautiful all marked up and mine.” Stiles sighed, twirling the whip through the air, muttering. “I wish I could keep you like this forever.” Before he lashed the whip across Derek's cheeks the opposite way, then switching to the next side, and again and again and again. Derek jolted with each hit, crying out and begging and moaning. He loved when Stiles owned him like this. He never pushed Derek too far, or was too gentle with him. It was like the boy knew exactly what to do and for how long to do it to drive Derek absolutely insane, until he was cumming his brains through his dick onto the floor, slumping against the bed and panting, the blindfold soaked with tears and sweat and slipping a little bit down his nose.

 

Stiles dropped the whip, and Derek could focus on it rolling into his vision out of the corner of his eye. He could only focus on the radiating pain/pleasure from his backside, and the little sensitive twitches his body gave from the vibrator still inside of him, his cock jumping and dancing, and Derek wondered if maybe he could get hard again. If that was even possible at this point.

 

Quietly, Stiles leaned down behind Derek, turning the vibe off and pulling it out. He stroked a hand down Derek's raw ass cheeks and clucked his tongue when Derek jumped under his touch. “Could you take me fucking you? Do you want that?”

 

Derek groaned and nodded, and Stiles leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Derek's cheek, and help him through his wobbly legs onto the bed. Stiles moved Derek onto his side, then slid up behind him. Stiles' dick slipped in easily, already loose from the toy, but his body jolted from oversensitivity, and he whimpered.

 

Stiles shushed him, stroking a hand down Derek's stomach, drawing soothing little circles in his skin until the twitches went away. “It won't take long. I'm most of the way there.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Derek's neck and rolled his hips, dragging his cock slowly in and then out, building a steady speed and avoiding Derek's prostate as much as he could. Soon, Stiles' body seized up, and Derek moaned, feeling Stiles' warm cum spilling inside of him. Stiles smiled into Derek's neck, then nipped at him, leaving a little mark there for the world to see, just as Derek loved him to. “I love you.”

 

Derek hummed and gripping Stiles' arms as they coiled around his body, and just before he drifted off he muttered back. “I love you, too.” And he smiled, as he felt Stiles' grow by a mile into his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr now! :D I mostly reblog stupid stuff and TW stuff. Buuuut I'm gonna start saying when I update fics so if you want to keep up on that (or like stupid stuff) here's my [page](http://rarajoeyanna.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr now! :D I mostly reblog stupid stuff and TW stuff. Buuuut I'm gonna start saying when I update fics so if you want to keep up on that (or like stupid stuff) here's my [page](http://rarajoeyanna.tumblr.com/).


End file.
